Falara Wiki
Welcome to the Falara Wiki Wiki about the Priestess Falara appeared in the Korean MMORPG Priston Tale Falara Falara appeared in the Korean 3D Fantasy MMORPG 'Priston Tale' and belongs to the tribe of the Morions. She was born in the town Pillai, which is a floating isle high above the sea. She is a Priestess which has enormous psychic powers. Besides that she owns healing powers which protect and support the people in her environment. Falara ist the leader and creator of the ‘Eternal‘ clan. History When Falara was a baby her parents got killed while the big undead Invasion in Pillai’s Kingdom. It was a cruel and devious attack by the undeads emperor ‘Valento‘ to spread his Kingdom. With the help of the old Navisko army, Pillai managed to fight the undeads back to the deserts. Falara’s Parents were well known and had a good reputation in Pillai. Together the local residents decided to raise Falara , they taught her the virtues of wisdom, justice, mercy, faith, kindness and love. When Falara grew to a young girl, she decided to become a Priestess. As a Priestess she wanted to fight against the undead powers that threaten the whole continent of Priston and protect all the humans in her environment. Raymond, the Skill Master of Pillai, trained Falara in becoming a great Priestess, which made her control the holy spirits very well. Until today Raymond became a father role and one oft he most important persons for Falara. When she became a young woman, Falara left Pillai for a while to travel to Ricarten and asked the king for an alliance against the undeads. Ricarten and Pillai always had differences and little fights in the past. Since Ricarten suffered by undead attacks as well and didn’t have any holy defenders against undeads, they agreed on the alliance. The tribe of Ricarten that was called Tempskron, fought together with Morions against monsters until today. Tempskron and Morion decided to conclude peace and signed a peace treaty. Falara became a well liked guest in Ricarten. Eternal To have an elite that protects the population and fights against undeads, Falara created a Clan called ‘Eternal‘. Eternal had some strict rules which served for the common good. Based on the virtues that Falara got teached in her youth, Eternal was a Clan that was mixed with Morions and Tempskrons. Since this braced the bound between the two Kingdoms, the Clan was allowed to move into the Bless Castle in which it got supported with provisions and resources for the war. Later Falara left the Priston continent to carry Eternal‘s banner and ideals through the world. In Priston a new Legendary Clan got created by old friends and members, to follow its old virtues. They were allowed to move into the Bless Castle as well. Valento Valento is the Emperor of the undeads. His Kingdom was spread all over the deserts and ice hills in the north. Falara hates Valento mercilessly, since his Invasion of Pillai’s Kingdom caused the death of her parents. She swore to search Valento until the end and revenge her parent’s death. Since only the toughest Warriors would survive the ice hills, Falara started to hunt Valento with her Clan. She finally found Valento and had a long fight until he fell. A legend says Valentos undead soul appears several times a day, cursed to spawn in the ice hills and meant to be beaten down by strongest warriors. Magical Powers In her education as Priestess, Falara learned some powerful magical skills that help people on the one side and give strong damage to monsters and especially to undeads on the other side. Falara is able to keep people alive in wars, she is even able to revive people that just died. With those heal and protection powers especially many Tempskrons were able to survive in the wars against monsters. Today Priestess became one of the most important professions in the continent of Priston. Latest activity Category:Browse